


You can have your cake and eat it too

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: It's Misha's birthday, and what's a better present than waking up to a threesome with your wife and boyfriend?





	You can have your cake and eat it too

Misha wakes up to two strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a warm nose buried into the crook of his shoulder. There’s a hand trapped with his own, and a soft mouth pressed to his collarbone, breathing hot air out against him. He blinks open his eyes, squinting at the early morning sun breaking through the curtains. He sees Vicki first, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders and flowing across his chest. Her hand is the one clasped within his, and when he leans down to press a kiss against her forehead, she sighs, soft and happy against his skin.

He tries to move a little, readjusting his position from where he’s trapped tight in Jensen’s arms, but Jensen grunts right below Misha’s ear when Misha wiggles in his arms and only hugs him tighter. It’s a useless battle against the likes of Mr. Octopus Arms Ackles, so Misha relaxes back into Jensen’s chest and lets himself doze off for a few more hours.

When Misha wakes again it’s to butterfly kisses on his neck and light fingers dancing across his stomach.

“Miiiishhhaaaaaaa,” Jensen sing-songs into his ear.

“Wake up babe, it’s your birthday,” Vicki says, softly, the combination of their voices pulling him from slumber.

He opens his eyes to see Vicki, sitting up in bed, her hand still clasped within his, grinning. He can feel Jensen’s matching smile against his cheek.

“Thanks,” Misha says, letting the feeling of unabashed love in the room wash over him before he notices how Vicki’s soft smile has now turned into the hint of a smirk.

“You two are conspiring against me aren’t you?” He teases, turning in Jensen’s arms to squint at him accusingly.

Jensen shrugs and says, “Only if you consider morning sex “conspiring.”

Vicki giggles across from him and Misha feels the heat of arousal rush through him at Jensen’s words.

“What were you thinking?” He asks, sitting up, turning to face Vicki and raises an eyebrow. She crawls to him, straddling his hips, and wraps her arms around his neck. Misha definitely notices the way Jensen starts stroking Vicki’s upper thigh with his hand.

“Mmmmmm _we_ were thinking, Jensen could suck you off while I ride your face, how does that sound?” Vicki asks, brushing their noses together before closing the distance completely and kissing him.

Misha whimpers into her mouth, hands moving to grab her hips. He stutters out a sigh when he feels Jensen’s hand cover his own where he’s grasping Vicki’s hips.

“Sounds perfect,” he whispers, smiling as he leans in to kiss Vicki again. Jensen nuzzles at the back of his neck, mouth against the shell of Misha’s ear. Vicki leans in towards him again, but she moves to the side and kisses Jensen, wet and open-mouthed. Misha turns his head slightly and watches them kiss with rapt attention, focused on how Jensen’s tongue keeps flicking in and out of Vicki’s mouth. Misha feels Jensen’s hand move from Vicki’s hips to his lower back. When Vicki and Jensen separate there’s a pop between their mouths, and Jensen smirks, hand sliding across Misha’s back.

“Lay back for me,” Jensen murmurs into his ear. Usually, Misha’s the more dominant one when they have sex, since Jensen really, _really_ likes being told what to do. But Misha’s into it at times, especially right now, and he eagerly follows Jensen’s instructions.

Vicki climbs off of him, and moves down towards his feet, sliding her hands down his thighs. She starts pulling off his sweatpants, giving a murmur of approval as Jensen moves to Misha’s side, gentle hand on his waist and starts to kiss him.

Misha loves the contrast between how Vicki and Jensen kiss. Vicki kisses soft at first, sentimental in a way for how long they’ve been together, but once she really gets into it, she takes control and he never knows what to expect. She’s always surprising him in the best ways possible. Jensen kisses devoutly, puts his whole self into it, and he always leaves Misha’s head spinning in that brand new love sort of way.

Once Vicki gets Misha completely naked, she strips off her own clothing, tossing it to the floor behind her. She takes a moment when she’s done to watch Jensen thoroughly ravage Misha’s mouth. He’s taking it slow, tongue flicking in and out languidly. He’s definitely taking this in a more innocent way than she expected, keeping his hand resting just below Misha’s ribs, sliding his fingers across Misha’s skin.

It’s so gentle the way Jensen touches him sometimes, and a rush of warmth fills her at the sight of how much Jensen loves him, probably almost as much as she does. She smiles, sighing softly when Jensen moves his mouth down to Misha’s neck, and Misha’s eyes flick open to meet hers.

He groans when he sees her, and Vicki’s smile widens into a grin. She leans forward, reaching out to drag her thumb over his slit where pre-cum is dripping.

“He’s already so wet for us,” Vicki murmurs approvingly, keeping her gaze locked with Misha as she slips her thumb into her mouth, sucking the wetness from it and giggles when Misha groans out, “Fuck.”

“Mmmm, Jensen do you think he’s ready?” she asks, crawling back up the bed to Misha’s side, fingers tracing from the top of his thigh, up his stomach to his chest, bumping into Jensen’s where they are resting on Misha’s ribs.

Jensen pulls back from Misha’s skin, eyes grazing over Misha’s face and lust blown eyes. He slides his hand down Misha’s chest to wrap a firm hand around his cock, giving it a few slow strokes. He smirks when Misha gasps out his name.

“Yep, I think so.”

“Misha?” Vicki asks, voice dripping with amusement.

“God, just fuck me already,” Misha groans, rocking his hips up into Jensen’s hand that is still loosely wrapped around his cock.

Jensen and Vicki meet each other’s eyes. Jensen presses a messy, open-mouthed kiss against Misha’s mouth before moving down the bed, hands never leaving Misha’s body.

They’re all watching each other, and Jensen’s hands slide down and up Misha’s thighs once before he bats his eyelashes like the tease he is and lowers his mouth to Misha’s cock. Misha and Vicki both gasp in unison as Jensen takes him down in one go.

“He always looks so pretty with your cock in his mouth doesn’t he?” Vicki says.

All Misha can do is whimper in agreement, watching as Jensen’s pink lips stretch around him, the velvet heat of his mouth enveloping his cock.

He lets his head fall back against the mattress and breathes out a sigh when he sees Vicki move, up towards him to kneel above him.

“You ready sweetheart?” she asks softly, just for him, and Misha gives her an eager nod, and then Vicki lowers her herself down over his mouth and he forgets everything other than how warm she is.

They’re gonna kill him, Misha is sure of it.

From the first lick of the inside of her lips, Misha can tell she’s soaking, just as turned on as he is. Misha tries to focus on what exactly he’s doing, but he’s overwhelmed with the combination of the perfect heat of Jensen’s mouth and the taste of Vicki on his tongue and the wrecked sounds coming out of her. After this many years, he knows exactly what she likes, what makes her come hardest when he eats her out.  He slides his hands up her thighs, back to her ass to have something to hold onto while she rides his face, easing him into a slow grind of her pussy on his mouth. He twirls his tongue over her clit, alternating between flicking over it and delving back between her lips, dragging down the length of them and back up.

Jensen starts doing something with his tongue on the underside of Misha’s cock that makes him jerk his hips up and groan into Vicki’s pussy. She whimpers at the vibration of his voice, and he tightens his hold on her ass, knowing that she’ll probably have his fingerprints left there for the rest of the day. He feels entirely overstimulated, and with the way Jensen’s hollowing out his throat and teasing at his slit, Misha knows he won’t last much longer. He might not be able to see him, but he knows how gorgeous Jensen looks taking a cock in his mouth. Misha is just big enough that when Jensen sucks him off, his lips make a perfect oval around him, bright pink that matches his tongue. He always keeps eye contact too, staring up at Misha through his eyelashes, green eyes almost completely blotted out by his pupils, looking pretty on his knees.

Misha moans at the visual memories floating through his head. He looks up at Vicki who meets his gaze, whimpering and biting her lip. He doesn’t have a chance to warn Jensen he’s about to come, but he doesn’t need to, Jensen pulls back a few seconds before Misha comes. Misha can hear him groaning, “So fucking hot Mish.”

Vicki comes a few seconds later all over Misha’s face with a stuttered gasp of his name. He holds her against him, licking her clean as much as he can, moaning at the taste of her as she slows the rocking of her hips, coming down from her orgasm. She climbs off of him and immediately starts kissing him, dragging her tongue over his cheek, tasting herself on his skin.

“You did so good babe, made me come so hard,” Vicki murmurs, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Misha kisses her again, and lets her help him sit up. When he sees Jensen, now sitting on the bed a few feet away from him, Misha gasps.

Jensen has Misha’s come on his cheeks, a little on the top of his nose, but most of it landed on his mouth, which Jensen is happily in the process of licking off.

“Shit,” Misha groans at how gorgeous Jensen looks like this.

He crawls over to him, sitting in front of him, and reaches out to wipe some of his come off Jensen’s cheek, and smirks, “Whoops, sorry.”

“You know I love it,” Jensen replies, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, and slowly gliding his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Yeah, I know,” Misha says. Jensen leans in and takes Misha’s finger in his mouth, licking it clean. He pulls off Misha’s finger with a quiet pop of his mouth, and sits back smiling.

Misha glances down and notices that while both he and Vicki came it is very obvious Jensen hasn’t. Misha moves towards him, “Can I?”

But Jensen smirks and shakes his head, nodding towards Vicki.

Vicki is next to Misha now, a lazy arm wrapped around his waist. Misha turns slightly to look at her and a rush of excitement fills him at the blatant look of arousal she’s giving Jensen.

“Wanna watch me fuck him?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Misha says, but it comes out a lot more wrecked than he intends and Vicki giggles.

“Hmmm pink or purple?”

Misha is confused for two seconds before he realizes what she’s asking. He turns his gaze to Jensen, the relaxed set of his shoulder, the soft smile on his face, the arousal evident in his eyes. Jensen can take a lot, especially with how loose he looks this morning.

“Pink,” Misha answers.

Vicki grins and leans over to press a kiss against his cheek. “Good choice, be right back,” Vicki says, climbing off the bed, and walking naked into their walk-in closet.

Misha takes the time she’s gone to get Jensen’s boxers off.

“I like it when people watch me get fucked, especially you,” Jensen murmurs, while Misha’s hands slide down his hips, tugging his boxers down to his knees.

“You’ve always been a bit of an exhibitionist,” Misha agrees, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Jensen’s knee, before pulling his boxers off the rest of the way.

Jensen laughs, remembering the way he teased Misha onstage a few months ago in Rome and got off on it. “Just a bit,” he agrees, mouth twitching into a shy smile, a flush creeping up onto his cheeks.

It’s right then Misha decides Jensen shouldn’t be allowed to look simultaneously that cute and sexy at the same time.

Misha kisses up the top of Jensen’s thigh, leaving a lingering one against his hip. Jensen is achingly hard, cock red and leaking, curved upwards against his stomach. Misha has to resist the urge to touch him, but even though Vicki hadn’t expressed it, he knows she wants the honor of opening Jensen up before she fucks him.

Which is more than fine with him, he’ll gladly watch Jensen fall apart on Vicki’s skilled fingers.

They’re making out when Vicki gets back, Misha grinding against Jensen’s hips just enough to make him all whimper-y and flushed. She clears her throat to get their attention, and Misha and Jensen instantly pull apart, lips separating with a wet pop, to look at her. Misha groans at the sight of her, naked except for the thick, pink cock she’s wearing.

“Fuck Vicki, you look ---” Jensen’s voice trails off and Misha breaks his gaze from Vicki to Jensen’s face. He’s even more flushed, eyes sliding up and down Vicki’s body. He licks lips when his eyes settle on the strap-on she’s wearing.

“I look good huh?” Vicki finishes for him, winking at Jensen. She saunters over to the bed, crawling onto it and moving to hover over Jensen.

“You know this one is Misha’s favorite? He’s been wanting to watch me fuck you with it for awhile.”

“Yeah?” Jensen breathes out, briefly looking over to meet Misha’s eyes, before focusing back in on Vicki.

“Mhmm. It’s pretty big, but I know you can take it.”

Jensen sucks in a shaky breath, eying the girth of it. Yeah it’s big, but he’s always loved being fucked by thick cocks, they make him feel so full and used.

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees, reaching out to wrap his palm around her cock and sliding his hand down the length of it. “I can.”

“Fuck,” Misha groans from a few feet away. Vicki breaks her gaze from Jensen and leans over to give Misha a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“Stay here. No touching us, but you can touch yourself as much as you want. Enjoy,” she whispers against his mouth, and then turns back to Jensen.

Vicki gently taps the side of his thighs, “Open up.”

Jensen eagerly spreads his legs, not taking his eyes off of Vicki, even as she reaches over to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Vicki gets some on her fingers, and leans down, kissing Jensen as she slowly starts to ease one finger inside him. He whimpers into her mouth, bucking his hips to try and get friction, but Vicki presses his hip down into the mattress with her free hand.

“Nope, I don’t want you coming before I’m even inside you.”

Jensen growls, all needy and deep within his chest, and pulls her back in for a kiss. But he obeys and keeps his hips against the mattress, it helps that his mouth is occupied by making out with Vicki. She’s still only got one finger in him, fucking it in and out of him easily now, and he can feel his body opening to her. His cock is straining against his stomach and if he knew it wouldn’t hurt like hell, he would want her in him right the fuck now. But judging by the slow fuck of her tongue in his mouth, Vicki is intent on teasing this out.

Misha watches from a few feet away, forcing himself to not touch himself until Vicki is at least inside of Jensen. He watches them kiss, the wet sounds of their mouths together, and the breathy gasps that keep leaving their mouths when they pull back for air. Vicki’s tits bounce as she slowly fingers Jensen open. Jensen whimpers when she slips a second one in. He drags his teeth across her bottom lip, whispers, “Fuck me,” and Misha can’t help the groan that leaves his mouth.

Vicki chuckles and traces her tongue up the line of Jensen’s neck. “Soon, I can’t wait to see how pretty you’ll look with my cock inside you.”

Yeah, fuck that, Misha can’t wait. His cock is leaking, and his hand is wet when he wraps his fist around his cock and drags it down and up, thumb rubbing over the slit. His head lolls back and he moans. He opens his eyes, looking back at Jensen and Vicki in front of him, no longer kissing anymore, but Jensen’s staring at Vicki so intently, eyes so wide and needy it’s all Misha can do from going over there and fucking Jensen himself.

“God, Vicki please,” Jensen begs, grinding on her fingers as much as he can with her palm holding him down.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” She asks.

Jensen nods and chokes out a moan, which is all the answer Vicki needs. She slowly pulls her fingers out and scoots back to line her cock up with his ass.

Jensen and Misha both watch her, completely entranced, and when she finally sinks in, with one slow thrust, the three of them all groan, practically in unison.

Vicki is extremely talented with a strap-on, this Misha knows from first hand experience. It takes her a few thrusts to get deep enough inside Jensen to hit his prostate but once she does, Misha’s not sure he’s ever heard Jensen sound so slutty in his life.

He’s a mess of breathy gasps, and choking sobbed moans holding onto Vicki’s hips with a tight grip while she fucks into him. Misha whimpers when Jensen reaches up to grab one of her tits, thumb rubbing over her nipple. Vicki’s answered gasp is enough to draw a moan from Misha’s mouth.

She tears her gaze away from Jensen and looks over at him, slowing her thrusts down for a moment while Jensen starts to whine in protest.

“Enjoying the show?” She asks, voice thick and cracked.

“Hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

She bites her lip, and turns back towards Jensen, fucking into him faster, with quick snaps of her hips. Misha can tell when Jensen starts to get close, just by the look on his face and how he’s practically sobbing with need. Vicki clearly notices too, because she leans in, changing the angle, and brushes their lips together.

“Do you wanna come for me, Jensen?” Vicki asks.

“Pleasepleaseplease.”

“Do it.”

Jensen comes groaning into Vicki’s mouth, and arching his hips. Vicki stays in him, fucking with slow thrusts as he comes down from his orgasm and they kiss. Misha comes all over his fist to the sight of Jensen coming all over his own and Vicki’s chests while they kiss.

Vicki pulls out of him, sitting back and glancing between her now come-covered chest and Jensen’s. Jensen is bliss-ed out on the mattress in front of her, a dopey smile on his face. Misha wipes his hand on the sheets and crawls over to them. He places a hand on Vicki’s waist and bends down, licking with flat wide strokes up over her nipples and across her chest, cleaning Jensen’s come off of her.

“Misha,” she groans, tangling a hand in his hair. Jensen sits up and watches, grinning when Misha pulls back, licking his lips and turns towards Jensen. Together he and Vicki clean Jensen up with their mouths, and share a kiss over his tummy when they’re done.

Jensen shakes his head in astonishment when they finally separate to look at him.

“You two are something else.”

“You love us,” Misha states.

“Damn right I do.”

Then they’re kissing and Jensen can taste himself on Misha’s tongue and damn, that never gets old.

Vicki sighs next to them, shaky and all breathy sounding.

“You all wet under that cock?” Misha asks, and Vicki bites her lip, nodding.

Misha smiles, moving closer to her, he takes her hand and together they climb off the bed, leaving Jensen sitting up and watching them curiously. Misha slips his fingers under the straps of the strap on, helping her slide it down her hips and off. He drags a palm down her tummy all the way to her outer lips and dips a finger in, feeling her soaking and warm.

“Come lay down,” he says, softly.

Vicki smiles at him, and obeys, falling down onto the bed next to Jensen and automatically spreading her legs for Misha. He settles between them, a little off to the side. He presses a soft kiss against her upper thigh and turns his gaze towards Jensen.

“You know, I think she’d love it if we both ate her out.”

“Oh god,” Vicki groans.

Jensen crawls over to them, sliding down on the other side of Misha, and places a gentle hand on Vicki’s thigh, holding her open.

Jensen lets Misha start, with long strokes up the outer lips of her pussy, then delving in, tongue flicking quick in and out inside of her. Vicki starts moaning almost instantly, and Jensen loves how wrecked she sounds already. He leans in and slowly starts twirling his tongue around her clit. When Misha joins him, Vicki makes a cute little squeak bucks up into their mouths. They take turns flicking their tongues over her clit. It almost feels like they’re kissing while eating her out, Misha’s tongue flicking into Jensen’s mouth too, tasting like Vicki. Vicki starts to whine and squirm beneath them, so Jensen backs off a little, slipping his tongue down to fuck into her, moaning against her when he feels how wet she is on his tongue.

Vicki’s getting close, rocking her hips up into their mouths, one hand buried into the short strands of Misha’s hair, the other clenching the sheets at her side. Misha pulls back, stroking a hand down her thigh and says, “God Vicki, you’re such a good girl for us.”

She comes at his words, pulsing into Jensen’s mouth, and he sucks on her clit, not pulling back until she screams and clutches at his hair with her hand to try and pull him off. He chuckles, pressing a kiss against her inner thigh before sitting back up.

Misha’s kissing him before Jensen has a chance to lick Vicki’s come off his mouth. Vicki takes a turn and kisses him too, soft, and her eyes twinkle when she says, “Thanks Jensen.”

She looks over at Misha and asks, “Was that an okay birthday present?”

He grins, giggling in that cute, dorky way of his and replies, “Best morning of my life.”

She leans in to kiss him, tugging Jensen in with her, and somehow they manage to make the three of their mouths join. Jensen’s not sure where he ends and Misha begins but it’s hot as fuck.

“Time for more sleep before the kids wake up?” Vicki asks.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Misha replies.

He falls asleep between the two of them, Jensen’s arms wrapped around his chest, and Vicki’s back pressed against him. It takes him awhile to fall asleep, even after Jensen and Vicki are breathing evenly against him. He watches the sunlight drift in from the window, and listens to the seagulls calling in the distance. He snuggles closer to Jensen and tightens his grip on Vicki body where she’s pressed against him, finally feeling himself starting to drift. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be on his birthday than cradled between the two people he loves the most.


End file.
